Baby-sitter ? Quel ennui !
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: [OS] Aomine n'aime pas les enfants. Il ne supporte pas les choses à deux ou quatre pattes brailleuses qui n'en manquent jamais une pour faire une bêtise. Pourtant, lorsque ses parents menacent de le foutre à la porte s'il n'a pas de travail, il est bien obligé de prendre le premier boulot qui lui tombe sous la main : baby-sitter.


**Yo mina ! Donc voici comme promis l'OS sur un Aomine en baby-sitter ! Je vous préviens, il est très long (près de 8000 mots), alors accrochez-vous ! **

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Raiting : K (vraiment le plus petit, rien de choquant là-dedans. A moins peut-être, le langage d'Aomine ?)**

**Auteur : La grandissime Heaven ! (sisi, je suis géniale -s'auto envoie des fleurs)**

**Aussi, je suis vraiment désolé pour le gosse, ça m'a fendu le cœur d'avoir accentué le caractère insupportable d'Aomine. Enfin, je vous laisse lire, vous comprendrez pourquoi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Baby-sitter ? Quel ennui**

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? fit Aomine d'une voix lasse. »

Le gamin devant lui le regardait de ses doux yeux turquoises, exprimant la curiosité. Aomine soupira, tranquillement avachi dans le canapé, les yeux scrutant le vide avant que l'enfant ne vienne le déranger. Il repensa à comment il en était arrivé là.

Ses parents avaient menacé de la foutre à la porte s'il ne trouvait pas de boulot avant la fin de la semaine. Il avait haussé les épaules, pensant que, comme toujours, ils ne s'en tiendraient qu'aux menaces et qu'ils ne passeraient pas à l'action.

Grosse erreur.

Il avait enfin réagi lorsque son père s'est emparé de sa console de jeu pour la mettre dans un autre endroit. Il s'était énervé puis enfin, s'était rué sur son ordinateur pour trouver un petit boulot. Et il était tombé sur cette annonce de garde d'enfant situé à deux pas de chez lui. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé ici, avachi dans un canapé de couleur crème qui n'était même pas le sien, en face d'un gamin aux cheveux turquoises et aux yeux de la même couleur âgé d'à peine six ans. Le problème n'était pas le gosse, au contraire, il était sage comme une image et ne braillait pas aux oreilles d'Aomine.

Le problème s'était lui, le baby-sitter. Il était dépourvu d'instinct maternel ou paternel et ne supportait aucun enfant, qu'il soit gentil, casse-pied, amorphe, dormeur, grosse-bouffe, ect... il se demandait même comment ses parents avait fait pour le supporter, lui-même affublé d'un caractère qu'on pourrait qualifier de « merde ».

Donc en fin de compte, le problème venait bien du gosse. Et de lui ; Aomine, incapable de supporter le moindre bambin à deux ou quatre pattes. Le petit présent devant lui ouvrit ses bras, et Aomine mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il quémandait un câlin.

« Hors de question, refusa-t-il.

\- Un câlin, s'il-te-plait, demanda oralement l'enfant, une moue adorable sur le visage.

\- Non, et maintenant bouge tu m'saoules, grogna Aomine. »

Étonnamment, l'enfant ne se mit pas à pleurer, ni à bouder. Il baissa simplement les bras, le regard déçu, et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin pour jouer avec ce qu'il semblait être des legos. Aomine songea que pour un gamin, il était drôlement débrouillard, allant au toilette seul et s'octroyant lui-même des jouets, sans jamais se plaindre.

« Oï le mioche, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, répondit docilement ledit mioche.

\- OK Tetsu. »

Aomine avait décidé de lui donner un surnom, ça irait plus vite. Feignant comme il l'était, c'était compréhensible. L'enfant ne rechigna pas, acceptant le surnom dont il était affublé. Il continua de jouer, mais plus le temps passait, moins l'entrain n'était présent dans ses gestes. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à se lever et à se diriger vers sa baby-sitter.

« Ao-mine, butta-t-il, je m'ennuie.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas mon problème.

\- Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

\- C'est mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est mort ? demanda le petit garçon, perdu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viens de dire que...

\- Non, c'est bon, ça veut dire que je jouerais pas avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me fais chier.

\- Tu as dit un gros mot, fit remarquer Tetsu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Allez, va jouer ailleurs. »

Encore repoussé, Tetsu s'en alla s'asseoir au bord de la terrasse, le soleil grignotant des parcelles de peau. Seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt à manche courte de la même couleur que ses cheveux et d'une couche blanche, sa peau laiteuse ressortait parmi le décor vert et marron.

Aomine quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé de son canapé, les mains dans les poches, sa veste en jean toujours sur le dos. Il était arriver i peine une heure, si bien qu'il n'avait pas encore prit ses repères. Il avait assisté au départ des parents et se souvenu qu'ils avaient plusieurs valises en leur possession.

Fronçant les sourcils, Aomine se redressa légèrement, essayant de se souvenir de la conversation qui avait eu lieu avant leur départ. Les yeux exorbités, la réalité le rattrapa de plein fouet. Il avait convenu, sans vraiment écouté, avec les parents de rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ici, afin de garder le gosse pendant qu'eux partaient en voyage découverte avec des collègues.

Il se rappela que le père l'avait regardé étrangement, certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas emmené d'affaire pour coucher ici. Il se frappa le front du plat de la main, les souvenirs de toutes les explications remontant jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Dans quelle merde me suis-je encore fourré moi ? gronda-t-il.

\- Ao-mine ! Ao-mine ! l'appela celui qu'il devait gardé.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- J'ai mal, gémit Tetsu.

\- Qu'est-çt'as encore foutu ? »

Il avait conscience qu'il exagérait et il s'en fichait pas mal. Contraint de se lever pour voir ce qu'il avait, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le gosse, songeant que la semaine risquait d'être très longue. Il arriva devant Tetsu et constata que de grosses larmes silencieuses tombaient sur ses joues. Il lui montra son bras et Aomine se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une piqûre d'insecte.

« Tu peux pas faire un peu attention ? le sermonna-t-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Désolé, renifla Tetsu. »

L'idée qu'il était un peu injuste envers le gamin ne l'effleura même pas tandis qu'il le prenait par le bras pour le diriger vers la salle de bain. Tetsu lui indiqua le chemin, voyant qu'il avait du mal à trouver. Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible en guise de remerciement.

« Bon, tu t'assois là et tu bouge pas, ordonna-t-il en désignant un tabouret. »

Le petit s'exécuta tandis qu'Aomine se détournait pour farfouiller dans ce qui semblait être la pharmacie. Il mit tout ce qu'il trouvait et qui n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait sur le rebord du lavabo, priant pour qu'ils aient quelque chose contre les piqûres d'insectes, surtout qu'il soupçonnait que ce soit une guêpe.

« Ao-mine, l'interpella Tetsu.

\- Putain, jura-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Puis il reprit, plus fort, sans se retourner, d'une voix peu aimable :

« Quoi ?

\- J'arrive pas à monter. »

Ravalant une série d'injures, Aomine se détourna finalement de son but et s'accroupit devant le petit, lui jetant sans le vouloir un regard noir. Il l'assit sur le tabouret et retourna finir sa besogne. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il soigna rapidement l'enfant, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien fait, finissant par mettre un pansement, et le congédia. Puis il s'occupa de ranger toutes les boites de médicaments qu'il avait sorti.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi sur le canapé, en se demandant qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter ce boulot. Il ne fit pas du tout attention au gosse qui, heureusement, ne faisait pas de bêtise ni de choses inconscientes, sinon la mère aurait certainement tué le garçon de ses propres mains en voyant son enfant sans surveillance, se fichant bien qu'il n'ait que quinze ans.

Puis, lorsque dix-huit arriva, il se dit que ce serait bien de ramener des affaires ici et de prévenir ses parents, histoire qu'ils ne le bassinent pas en lui demandant où est-ce qu'il était passé. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas les clés.

Il se mit à farfouiller partout, allant même jusqu'à regarder sous le canapé. Il ne faisait pas attention à Tetsu qui le regardait de ses grands yeux turquoises avec curiosité, se demandant ce que faisait la grande personne qui retournait son chez lui.

Quand enfin Aomine trouva ce qu'il cherchait -les clés étaient en fait sur le comptoir, près de l'entrée- il pût enfin partir, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Arrivé en près de la boite aux lettres, il s'arrêta net, une pensée fugace traversant son esprit.

« Le gosse, murmura-t-il. »

Il avait oublié le gamin et l'avait laissé seul dans une maison à deux étages contenant des produit dangereux, et dont le jardin était grand ouvert. Faisant demi-tour, il s'insulta mentalement, ce qui n'était pas fréquent.

« Tetsu ! beugla-t-il, amène-toi.

\- On va où ? demanda le petit en s'approchant.

\- Tu verras, pose pas de questions, grogna Aomine en le poussant vers la sortie.

Pas le moins du monde gêné par le faite que le gamin n'était qu'en tee-shirt et en couche, Aomine s'engagea sur la route, les mains dans les poches, regardant à peine si Tetsu le suivait. Ce dernier peinait à suivre les grands pas de l'adolescent mais gardait la bouche fermé, de peur qu'il ne s'énerve. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin chez Aomine.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus marines entra sans frapper, se frayant directement un chemin jusqu'à se chambre en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, laissant Tetsu dans l'entrée. Ce dernier n'osait pas avancer plus, intimidé. Si bien que lorsque la mère d'Aomine le vit, elle ne bougea pas tout de suite. Puis elle s'approcha et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit ? Tu t'es perdu ?

\- Non, j'a-attends Ao-mine, bégaya Tetsu, intimidé.

\- Oh, tu dois être l'enfant qu'il garde. Tu es vraiment adorable, roucoula la mère, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Tetsuya, c'est tout mimi ça! Allez viens, je ne vais pas te manger. »

La maman d'Aomine lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la cuisine, l'asseyant sur un des tabourets qui longeait le bar. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux en avisant les pieds de Tetsu. Elle réprima un cri et un pli sévère déforma ses traits. Elle s'efforça de s'adoucir devant Tetsuya, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Mais elle se promit de réprimander son fils comme il se doit.

« Tu as faim mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle, tout en sortant des cookies d'un placard.

\- Vous êtes la maman d'Ao-mine ? questionna Tetsu après avoir accepté le gâteau.

\- Oui, et là, c'est son papa, dit-elle en montrant un grand monsieur à la peau bronzé, ressemblant énormément à son fils. »

Puis elle entreprit d'essuyer les pieds sales du petit avec un gant de toilette mouillé préalablement, heureuse qu'il ne s'est pas écorché la plante des pieds. Son fils allait l'entendre ! Quelle idée de laisser un pauvre petit gambader sur le béton pieds nus ? Elle espérait qu'il n'est pas attraper froid non plus, malgré la température dehors qui semblait assez bonne.

Quand enfin, Aomine descendit, il sembla surpris de trouver ses parents en train de discuter avec le gosse qu'il était censé garder. Tetsu appréciait ses parents, surtout la maman, elle était vraiment gentille avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils n'était pas plus comme elle.

« Daiki, gronda sa mère, vient ici.

\- Quoi ? soupira Aomine, déjà las.

\- C'est complètement irresponsable de laisser un gamin marcher sur du béton piéton, le réprimanda son père d'une voix autoritaire.

\- J'ai pas fait attention, grogna son fils, voulant mettre fin à la discussion au plus vite. »

Puis il expliqua entre deux bâillements qu'il devait rester chez Tetsu jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ses parents n'y voyèrent _(j'ai un gros doute sur la conjugaison de ce mot)_ pas d'objection. Sa mère embrassa Tetsu sur la joue et son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous le regard ennuyé d'Aomine. Il lui sembla que l'enfant gazouillait mais il ne s'attarda pas plus là-dessus, se détournant pour partir.

« Où crois-tu aller jeune homme ? Tu ne comptes pas laisser ce pauvre garçon remarcher sur du bitume au risque qu'il se fasse mal ?

\- Tu veux que j'y fasse quoi ? Répliqua son fils.

\- Tu le prends dans tes bras.

\- Mais maman...

\- Pas d'objection, allez ! C'est toi qui veux de l'argent alors prend tes responsabilités. »

Aomine souffla mais obtempéra tout de même, prenant le gosse dans ses bras. Ce dernier accrocha ses petites mains au cou de Daiki et sa mère ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, ce qui lever les yeux au ciel d'Aomine.

« Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt de bouger, gronda Aomine. »

Le petit obtempéra sans broncher, se demandant tout de même qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour être ainsi traité. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison de Tetsu et Aomine s'empressa de déposer le gamin au sol pour déverrouiller la porte.

Aussitôt rentrer, il laissa tomber ses affaires dans l'entrée, enleva ses chaussure et alla de nouveau s'avachir dans le canapé, ne se souciant pas qu'il soit plus de dix-neuf heures passés. Ce fût Tetsu qui le dérangea de nouveau en tirant sur sa manche, ses grands yeux le détaillant.

« Quoi encore ? Grommela-t-il, somnolant.

\- Heu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que son ventre parla pour lui. Aomine roula des yeux en saisissant le message et soupira en constatant que lui aussi avait faim mais qu'il était d'habitude trop flemmard pour préparer à manger. Si bien qu'il se retrouva devant la cuisine sans savoir quoi faire.

« Bon, ça t'vas des pâtes ? »

Le gamin hocha de la tête, son ventre grondant de nouveau. Après avoir mit Tetsu sur une chaise élevée et une dizaine de soupir de la part d'Aomine plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux attablés, une assiette fumante de pâtes devant eux. Aomine n'était pas très fière de ce qu'il avait préparé, étant donné que les pâtes semblaient cramé pour celles qui se trouvaient au fond et pas assez cuitent pour celles du dessus.

Tetsu ne dit rien, mangeant ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette en grimaçant quelques fois. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Aomine l'observait sans avoir touché à son plat. Puis il soupira de nouveau et se saisit de celle à moitié pleine de Kuroko qui le regardait faire, perdu. Aomine tria les pâtes, mettant celles à peu près mangeable dans l'assiette de Tetsuya et celles ratés dans la sienne.

« Sans commentaire, grommela-t-il en détourant la tête tandis qu'il lui rendait son assiette.

\- Merci ! S'enthousiasma le petit en mangeant ses pâtes, les yeux brillants.

La pensée qu'il était adorable s'encra dans l'esprit d'Aomine avant qu'il ne la chasse d'un coup de tête, de petite rougeur sur les joues. Que lui prenait-il ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce gosse ! C'était juste un moyen de se faire de l'argent, c'est tout.

Se mordant la lèvre, il se rendit compte pour la première fois que ses propos étaient monstrueux. C'est comme si il prenait Tetsu pour un compte en banque plus il passerait du temps avec lui, plus il grossirait.

Dégoûté de lui-même, Aomine jeta ses pâtes dans la poubelle de la vaste cuisine, un nouveau soupire franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Un bruit de rot le fit se retourner et il avisa Tetsuya qui avait la main devant la bouche, les joues rebondies rougies.

« Pardon, fit-il d'une voix étouffée. »

Aomine réprima un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel à la place, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait pour vouloir sourire devant ce spectacle. Il prit le bambin dans ses bras et le posa sur le sol, le regardant courir vers le canapé. Malheureusement il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba sur les genoux.

Alors qu'un gosse normal se serait mit à pleurer et à brailler, lui n'en fit rien et se releva simplement, surprenant Aomine au plus haut point. Il avait des souvenirs avec ses petits cousins qu'il préférerait oublié.

Tetsu se hissa par la seule force de ses petits bras sur le canapé, ne prenant qu'un petit espace. Aomine s'étonna encore une fois de le voir s'y petit, lui qui était déjà grand à six ans, c'était tout le contraire pour Tetsu qui était minuscule, même pour son âge.

L'adolescent se décida à le rejoindre et alluma la télé. Il se mit le plus loin possible du petit, allant se coller contre l'accoudoir opposé. Il avait conscience que son attitude était complètement ridicule mais il ne supportait pas les contact avec les choses qualifiées d'enfant que lui considérait plutôt comme des monstres miniatures. Pourtant, un sentiment étrange le prenait lorsqu'il regardait Tetsu. C'est comme si lui, il arrivait à le supporter, beaucoup mieux que les autres. Et ça le déroutait, si bien qu'il n'y pensa plus, se concentrant plutôt sur l'émission haute en couleur qui passait.

C'est lorsque son bras bougea anormalement qu'il se réveilla. Encore dans la brume de la somnolence, Aomine mit un moment avant de percuter que Kuroko se trouvait juste devant lui. Il recula brusquement la tête, manquant de faire tomber Tetsu de peu.

« T'es malade d'apparaître comme ça ? vociféra-t-il.

\- 'Veux dormir, répondit l'enfant d'une voix pâteuse. »

Aomine l'observa et constata qu'il avait les paupières lourdes et que sa tête dodelinait vers l'arrière, manquant de s'endormir d'un coup. Puis il constata qu'à part la lumière que la télé diffusait, il n'y avait que très peu de luminosité. Il dégagea son portable de sa poche et le mit devant ses yeux. La lumière l'aveugla un instant avant qu'il ne puisse voir l'heure.

Vingt-trois heures et quart.

Papillonnant des yeux, Aomine fit le rapprochement entre la luminosité, le sommeil du bambin et la recommandation de la mère lui disant de ne pas coucher son fils après vingt-et-une heure maximum.

« Et merde, grogna-t-il. »

Tant pis, il le fera dormir un peu plus le lendemain matin, ce qui lui permettra d'être tranquille lui aussi. Il se leva et vit que Kuroko était debout mais penché sur le canapé, dormant à moitié. Il le secoua un peu et lui dit d'une voix bourrue de le suivre. Il grimpa les escaliers et entendit un grand bruit derrière lui. Daiki se retourna et vit le petit qui s'était effondré lamentablement sur la première marche. Il rebroussa chemin, bougonnant.

« T'es vraiment chiant hein, lui lança-t-il une fois à côté de lui. Oï Tetsu, reprit-il, tu t'es pas fais mal ?

\- Non, répondit ledit Tetsu dans un soupir. »

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Daiki réprima un soupir et prit le petit dans ses bras, sentant ses petites mains s'accrocher faiblement à son cou. Sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment, ses petites attentions le faisait fondre. Ce petit arrivait-il à débloquer la douceur et la tendresse qui est en lui ? Il ne voulait pas y penser et coucha rapidement l'enfant, se disant qu'il était enfin débarrassé, bien qu'une petite voix qu'il n'avait de cesse d'ignorer lui répétait qu'il était injuste.

Aomine se réveilla en avance, le constatant sur son téléphone qui lui servait aussi accessoirement de réveil. Grognant déjà dès le lever, il se déplaça maladroitement hors de la chambre d'ami dans laquelle les propriétaires de la maison lui avaient recommandé de dormir, et descendu les escaliers tout aussi péniblement, s'installant lourdement sur la chaise qui lui était offerte.

Quelques secondes passèrent, tandis que son cerveau préalablement mis en « off » s'éveilla soudainement et un nouveau grognement lui déchira la gorge tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas sa mère pour lui servir le petit-déjeuner.

Se relevant paresseusement, il farfouilla dans les placards avant de mettre un bol et du pain accompagné de beurre sur la table. Il se contenterait bien de ça. Déjeunant le plus lentement possible, encore la tête logé dans les tréfonds de ses rêves, il ne fit pas attention au bruit qu'il créait et le regretta quelques instants plus tard en entendant une petite voix l'appeler alors qu'il n'était que sept heure du matin.

« Ao-mine ? baragouina Tetsu du haut de sa chambre.

\- Rendors-toi c'pas l'heure, se contenta de grommeler Daiki, mécontent qu'il se soit réveillé. »

Encore une fois, il se savait injuste. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait réveillé le gosse, et non lui qui avait soudainement eut envie de se réveiller aussi tôt, pour faire chier son monde comme ses cousins en avaient l'habitude de le faire. Mais il savait Tetsu bien trop sage pour le faire intentionnellement, il avait dû juste croire que c'était l'heure du lever.

Et Aomine se détestait d'être aussi méchant avec le petit.

Oh, pas trop non plus. Il ne fallait pas aller trop loin, après tout, le seul qui pouvait le battre, c'était lui. Donc le seul qui pouvait se détester à petite dose, c'était lui. Et Daiki était bien trop fière pour s'avouer lui-même qu'il était bien trop sévère envers ce bout de chou adorable.

Il passa les trois heures restantes à traîner dans la maison après s'être lavé brièvement. Il alluma la télé, l'éteignit, fit quelques pas dehors, puis retourna dans la maison, rallumant la télé au passage. Au final, il ne la regarda pas, se contentant de reluquer son idole favorite dans un des magasines qu'il adorait.

Puis, estimant que Tetsu avait assez dormi et qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser toute la journée dans un lit, il fini par le lever. Le petit était bien sûr déjà réveillé, mais ne faisait aucun bruit, se contentant de le fixer de ses grands yeux turquoises. Il s'étira légèrement, tendant ses petites mains vers le grand, doigts écartés.

Aomine ignora le sentiment d'affection qui commençait à le gagner et le déposa sur le sol, le laissant descendre les escaliers sur les fesses. Il le questionna d'une voix lasse sur ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger le matin, et lui servit ses céréales sans un mot.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain située en haut, Aomine monta les escaliers derrière l'enfant qu'il gardait, s'assurant tout de même qu'il ne tombe pas. Il n'aimait pas les gosses, mais il n'allait tout de même pas les laisser se blesser. Il passa un quart d'heure à trouver comment faire la toilette au petit garçon.

« Ma maman, elle me passe de l'eau sur le visage avec un gant et elle me dit que je suis tout propre après et qu'on lave les fesses qu'à la douche, expliqua Tetsuya, souriant. »

Aomine ne répondit pas, feignant le désintérêt. Il lava finalement le garçon comme il lui avait dit, prenant en note qu'il lui ferait prendre une douche la prochaine fois. Ou un bain. Il verrait bien, ce n'était pas urgent. Puis, il passa à l'habillage. Et admira son chef d'œuvre.

Le haut vert ne s'accordait pas avec le pantalon rouge. Et avec ses cheveux bleus, il se fit la réflexion que Tetsu passait pour un clown. Il s'obligea à garder un visage impassible, bien qu'il était en lutte intérieur pour évité que le coin de ses lèvres ne se relèvent.

Il finit par trouver un haut blanc sans manche et un short simple pour évité qu'il n'ait trop chaud. Puis il le laissa filer retrouver ses jouets, se demandant comment il allait s'occuper aujourd'hui. C'est vrai, garder un gosse, c'était chiant. Et ce n'est pas Aomine qui proclamera le contraire.

« Ao-mine ! Pourquoi y a une madame presque toute nue dans le livre ? »

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers précipitamment. Il trouva Tetsu pencher au-dessus de son magasine, appuyé sur le canapé. Il avait le nez presque collé sur l'idole et la dévisageait de ses yeux curieux.

« Regarde pas ! dit Aomine en enlevant rapidement le magasine.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant, curieux.

\- Parce que … parce que c'est pas de ton âge !

\- Parce que la madame elle est toute nue ?

\- Heu... ouais.

\- Mais toi aussi t'es trop petit ! s'écria Tetsu en sautillant.

\- Hein ?

\- Y a que les grands qui ont l'droit de prendre les livres où les madames elles sont toutes nues, c'est papa qui m'a dit, expliqua-t-il avec son innocence d'enfant. »

Aomine observa l'enfant qui le regardait du haut de ses un mètre et quelques, fière de ce qu'il avait retenu. Encore une fois, Aomine s'empêcha de sourire et s'accroupit devant le plus petit, un air encore plus blasé que d'habitude.

« Tu dis rien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, c'est un secret.

\- Je peux garder un secret ?

\- Ouais, mais faut tenir sa langue.

\- Oui ! s'écria-t-il, tout guilleret. »

Puis il se précipita dehors, courant après un papillon qui s'était introduit dans la maison, son rire d'enfant résonnant. Les enfants, c'est distrait en à peine une seconde, pensa Aomine. Il songea qu'il avait dû avoir une innocence pareille lui aussi et fronça le nez, dégoûté de s'imaginer ainsi, rejetant l'idée que c'était mignon.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, entre les demandes de câlins de la part de Tetsu qui furent refuser, les repas catastrophiques que préparait Aomine, l'ennui qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se collait devant la télé, les tentatives d'approche de Tetsuya lorsqu'il voulait jouer avec lui et enfin le soir, où après avoir commandé une pizza qu'ils avaient mangé goulûment, ils s'endormirent tout deux devant un film de héro -Spider-man-, Daiki nullement dérangé de la présence de Tetsu dont le corps reposait sur son bras.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le gamin, et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à lui refuser un câlin, et il s'efforçait d'ignorer cette impression qui le gagnait. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tout deux à la même heure à cause du réveil d'Aomine que ce dernier s'empressa d'éteindre.

« Pus envie de dormir, déclara Tetsuya, son regard de chien battu posé sur Aomine. »

Ce dernier sentait ses barrières céder une à une devant sa bouille adorable, et décida dans un grognement d'aller manger, embarquant le petit avec lui. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Daiki pût voir Tetsu gazouiller lorsqu'il était sous la douche, le jet d'eau tiède mouillant ses cheveux. Il souriait, heureux, et des éclats de rire s'échappait de la salle d'eau lorsqu'Aomine passait ses grandes mains bronzées sur le petit corps pâle de son protégé, lui provoquant des chatouilles.

Voir Kuroko heureux ainsi, déclencha un début de sourire chez Aomine qui, le remarquant, s'empressa de l'effacer. C'était plus fort que lui, même devant un gosse, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Une fois le lavage et séchage terminé, ils reprirent leurs petites habitudes qui se résumaient à glander pour Daiki et jouer pour Tetsuya. Étrangement, le petit ne vint pas une seule fois quémander un câlin ou même le déranger pour telle ou telle chose. Il n'y eut qu'une seule fois ou il l'interpella et Aomine aurait bien aimé qu'il s'en passe.

« Ao-mine !

\- Quoi ? gronda-t-il, courroucé qu'on ose le déranger pendant sa partie de Tetris.

\- J'dois faire caca, avoua le plus petit, gêné.

\- Bah vas-y, grogna-t-il, se rallongeant.

\- Mais, maman elle me laisse pas aller tout seul, pleurnicha Tetsu. »

Sachant d'avance que jamais Tetsu ne pleurniche, cela devant sans doute lui faire mal au ventre. Soupirant, Aomine consentit tout de même à se lever et à suivre le gamin jusqu'aux toilettes qui se trouvaient en bas, ne voyant pas l'utilité d'utilisé celles d'en haut.

Et là, se déroula la scène qui le conforta dans l'idée que jamais au grand jamais, il ne sera papa. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi Satsuki adorait s'occuper de bébé, même en plastique, et là encore, il ne comprenait pas. Fort heureusement, Tetsu était propre, donc il n'avait pas de couche à enlever (bien que sa mère était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une « mère-poule » ce qui expliquait pourquoi il l'avait trouvé en couche la première journée), néanmoins, l'idée d'essuyer des fesses qui n'étaient pas les siennes le répugnait et il passa toute la partie nettoyage les yeux à demi fermé, se demandant comment diable ses parents avaient pu supporter tout ça.

Une fois la besogne terminée -lavage de mains et pour le plus petit, et pour le plus grand compris-, Aomine alla faire à manger, espérant que cette fois, il se débrouillerait mieux. Malheureusement pour lui, il voyait encore la couleur marron qui l'avait tant marqué, et réprima une envie de vomir en faisant la purée, une grimace déformant ses traits.

« J'suis complètement débile, sérieux. Être dégoûté par … par … argl, c'est dégueulasse, gémit-il. »

Et il avait parfaitement conscience que sa réaction était ridicule et exagérée mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'obligea à respirer profondément et peu à peu, l'image entêtante s'éloigna, le laissant enfin manger la purée _extrêmement_ liquide qu'il avait réussi à produire, accompagnée d'une tranche de jambon.

Une fois le repas fini -Aomine avait bien remarqué que Tetsu avait eut du mal à finir, mais ne faisait aucun commentaire-, il décida de sortir, l'ennui le taraudant l'ennuyait ironiquement. Il se rappela d'enfiler des chaussures adéquates au petit et ils sortirent de la maison, sachant qu'Aomine ne pouvait pas le laisser là.

Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur un parc. Aomine voyait au loin le terrain de basket où il s'était entraîné sans relâche lorsqu'il avait l'âge de Tetsu. Nostalgique, Daiki ne réagit à l'appel que lorsque Tetsu entoura ses jambes de ses bras, effrayé.

« Aominecchi ! »

Reconnaissant Kise par son surnom ridicule, l'interpellé se tourna légèrement, lui permettant de voir Kise courir à folle allure vers lui, un point rose le talonnant. Point rose qu'il reconnût comme étant Satsuki Momoi, son amie d'enfance. Fronçant les sourcils, il les regarda s'arrêter près d'eux, sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Oh il est adorable ! s'exclama Momoi, l'ignorant royalement.

\- Tu as raison Momoicchi. Salut toi, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Kise en s'accroupissant. »

Le petit serra un peu plus les jambes d'Aomine contre lui, enfouissant à moitié son visage dans son jean, intimidé. Le plus grand remarqua son malaise et, pour dissimuler son amusement, lui lança d'une voix bourrue :

« Oï fait pas ta … ton froussard, ils vont rien de te faire. »

Il avait failli le traiter de « tapette », mais ce n'était pas correct pour un enfant de six ans, il se devait tout de même de surveiller son langage s'il ne voulait pas que les parents récupèrent leur gosse sage comme une image en un inconnu possédant la même tête mais en plus dévergondé. Momoi lui lança un regard désapprobateur en entendant le ton qu'il avait employé.

« Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Ça te va si je t'appelle Kurokocchi ? s'enjoua Kise. »

Le petit répondit d'un hochement de tête, encore intimidé. Mais il avait relâché les jambes d'Aomine après avoir entendu son commentaire. Satsuki tendit sa main, l'invitant à la prendre. Elle le rassura d'un sourire doux, qui plut instantanément à l'enfant, comme le prouve sa petite main s'accrochant à celle fine de la rose. Puis ils se mirent en route, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers le terrain de basket.

« Comment ça s'fait que t'as un gosse aussi adorable à garder ? demanda Kise, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Baby-sitter. Et il est pas si adorable, bougonna Aomine.

\- Tu as tords, quelque chose me dit que c'est une véritable perle que tu as là. »

Aomine haussa les épaules, sachant d'avance que son ami était dans le vrai mais ne voulant pas s'avouer à quel point il était injuste. Que ses amis le voient avec un gosse, il n'appréciait pas du tout. Sa fierté et sa réputation en prenait irrémédiablement un coup et il n'aimait pas. Si bien qu'il se montra encore plus désagréable avec l'enfant.

Ce dernier s'entendait très bien avec Kise et Momoi, et rigolait suite aux chatouilles que lui infligeait la rose, tandis que Kise et Aomine faisait un un-contre-un endiablé, bien que l'issu fût toujours la même. Kise ne se découragea pas et amorça une nouvelle tentative de dépassement. Tentative qui échoua lorsque Daiki tapa un grand coup dans le ballon, l'envoyant vers Tetsu qui s'était approché pour mieux observer.

Momoi poussa un cri et se jeta sur le petit pour le protéger. Kise se précipita vers eux, alarmé, démarrant déjà au quart de tour avec des excuses hystériques. Aomine s'approcha à grand pas de la scène et, voulant dissimuler son inquiétude, se mit à gronder :

« T'peux pas faire attention bordel ?! »

Et là, Aomine sût qu'il avait fait une erreur avant même que Kuroko ne s'extirpe des bras de Satsuki et ne prenne la fuite vers une endroit inconnu, loin de lui sûrement. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de voir son visage qu'il s'était déjà enfui.

« Ah bah bravo Dai-chan ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? s'énerva la jeune femme.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Aominecchi, pourquoi tu es si méchant avec Kurokocchi ? Il est adorable, c'est l'enfant le plus calme et sympathique que j'ai jamais vu. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une telle perle à garder et pas un mini monstre, le réprimanda Kise.

\- Que...

\- Vas t'excuser, ordonna Satsuki.

\- T'es malade ? J'vais pas aller m'excuser auprès d'un gosse ! s'outra Daiki, bien qu'il se savait dans le tord.

\- Tu y vas tout de suite ou je t'en fou une ! Menaça Momoi, maintenant sérieuse. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Aomine soupira fortement avant d'obtempérer. Il prit la direction qu'avait emprunté auparavant Tetsu, se faisant la réflexion que s'il perdait le gosse, il allait être vraiment mal. Au bout de cinq minute, il le retrouva, accroupit près d'un arbre, la tête dans les bras.

« Oï Tetsu ! Ça va pas de te barrer comme ça ? Comment j'aurais fait si j't'avais perdu ? »

Le petit ne répondit pas, inquiétant Daiki qui s'approcha encore un peu. Puis il remarqua que ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts, signifiant qu'il pleurait. Étonné, Aomine s'accroupit à côté de lui et, ne sachant pas quoi faire, glissa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux turquoises.

« Tetsu, pourquoi tu chiales ? se risqua-t-il à demander, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Pou-pourquoi Ao-mine me... me déteste ? renifla Tetsu.

\- Que... quoi ? s'étonna Daiki. »

Le détester ? A bien y réfléchir, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Tetsu finit par tourner son regard vers lui, dévoilant ses joues baignées de grosses larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux rougis. Aomine senti un pincement au cœur le tiraillé. Sans savoir pourquoi, voir Tetsu pleurer à cause de lui lui faisait mal. Et maintenant qu'il savait ce qui le taraudait, il se senti encore plus mal.

« Je... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les paroles de Kise et de Satsuki lui revinrent en mémoire et lui firent prendre pleinement conscience qu'il avait vraiment était injuste envers Tetsu. Le blond avait raison, il était tombé sur une vraie perle et lui, n'était qu'un goujat qui ne prenait pas en compte ses sentiments. Il revoyait sa mine déçu lorsqu'il lui refusait un câlin ou tout simplement lorsqu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec lui.

Le remord l'étreignit alors et il s'assit en tailleur, son visage se décomposant lorsqu'il laissa les sentiments d'affection et de tendresse envers Tetsu se propager en lui, serrant son cœur au passage. Puis il soupira et dit, d'une voix submergé par le regret :

« Hé bonhomme, arrête de pleurer. Je... je ne te déteste pas, tu sais ? A vrai dire, t'es le seul gosse que j'aime bien. Et puis.. je suis vraiment désolé, tu es vraiment … a-do-rable. »

Il eut du mal à prononcer le dernier mot, étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment parti de son vocabulaire et qu'il l'utilisait peu souvent, voir jamais. Mais pour Tetsu, il était près à mettre sa fierté de côté. Il s'obligea à continuer :

« Et puis franchement, je suis ravi de te garder. J'aurais pu tomber sur un gamin vraiment chieur, mais toi, t'es vraiment … heu... gentil. Oui c'est ça, gentil. Et je regrette mon comportement merdique envers toi. »

Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait et comptait fournir de gros efforts. Tetsu ne méritait pas son attitude envers lui et il pensa amèrement qu'il aura fallu qu'il se fasse engueuler par Kise et Momoi et que Tetsu ne pleure pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Car il savait d'expérience que Tetsuya ne pleurait pas sans une bonne raison. Et sa bonne raison, c'était lui. Aomine Daiki était la cause de sa tristesse et le bleu ne supportait pas ça.

Testu avait arrêté de pleurer et s'était tourné vers lui, le regardant maintenant curieusement de ses grands yeux turquoises. Il penchait la tête sur le côté et semblait hésiter à lui demander quelque chose. Puis il demanda, presque dans un murmure :

« Je peux avoir un câlin ?

\- Quoi, un câlin ? Heu... »

N'ayant pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, Aomine songea tout d'abord à refuser, comme toujours, lorsqu'il aperçu le regard rempli d'espoir de Tetsu. Et il avait décidé de faire des efforts. Donc, il ne résista pas.

« Allez vient-là, dit-il en écartant ses bras. »

Le regard de Tetsu s'illumina et il sauta presque dans les bras d'Aomine, les faisant basculer tout les deux. Le petit était tellement content que Daiki sentit lui-même la joie l'envahir doucement, et un sentiment d'apaisement le gagna. Il songea que finalement, s'était pas si mal, les câlins...

« Regarde Ki-chan, ils sont trop mignon, roucoula une voix féminine appartenant à Momoi.

\- Cassez-vous, grogna Daiki, les joues rouges, embarrassé de s'être fait prendre.

\- Sois pas gêné Aominecchi, regarde comme le petit est content ! »

En effet, Tetsu était tellement bien qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par l'odeur d'Aomine et les gazouillis des oiseaux alentours. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire tendre vint prendre possession de ses lèvres et il se surprit à le trouver adorable comme ça, les yeux fermés et la respiration calme.

« J'vais rentrer, il s'fait tard, prévint Aomine.

\- Salut Dai-chan et prend soin de Tetsu-kun !

\- Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra le revoir, glissa Kise à l'oreille de Satsuki qui répondit par l'affirmative. »

Il semblait que le courant était bien passé entre eux, et Daiki s'en senti... heureux. Étrangement. Sensation vraiment inconnue pour lui. Il ne détestait pas. Même s'il ne la laissera jamais prendre l'avantage.

Sur le chemin du retour, il sentait le souffle de Tetsu lui chatouiller le cou et il ne s'en sentit que plus apaisé. Ce gamin avait réussi à le convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des petits monstres brailleurs qui ne te voulaient que du mal. Non, il devait en exister des aussi agréables que Tetsu, c'était certain.

Une fois rentrée, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Il parti alors coucher Tetsu dans sa chambre. Mais ce dernier ne le lâchait pas, émettant des petits grognement de protestations dans son demi-sommeil. Aomine l'observa un instant, avant de souffler :

« Ça va, j'ai compris. »

Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre et il se coucha dans son lit, gardant le petit contre lui qui se rendormi aussi sec une fois qu'il eut la confirmation qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Et Aomine se rendit définitivement compte qu'il s'était attaché au petit, et qu'il n'était pas près de le laisser.

Finalement, ils s'endormirent tout les deux à dix-neuf heures sans avoir mangé, Kuroko serrant le cou d'Aomine contre lui, tandis que le basané le maintenait contre lui. Ce soir-là, une nouvelle amitié venait de naître.

Le jour suivant se passa bien mieux que les autres. Pour la première fois, Aomine sourit à Tetsu lorsqu'il lui fit prendre son bain après l'avoir fait manger. Et il rit lorsqu'il l'habilla, s'amusant de voir que les habits qu'avaient choisi le petit n'étaient absolument pas accordés. Cela sembla beaucoup plaire à Tetsuya puisqu'il quémanda un câlin.

Aomine ne pût lui refuser ce geste et descendit les escaliers, Kuroko dans les bras. Ils passèrent la matinée sur le canapé, Tetsuya s'amusant à appuyé sur tout les boutons de la télécommande. Cela fini par lasser Aomine qui la lui reprit, mettant une chaîne de sport. Un match de la NBA était, par chance, diffuser. Il remarqua que Kuroko semblait fasciner par ce qu'il voyait, ses grands yeux suivant la balle sans jamais la perdre. Il eut alors une idée.

« Oï Tetsu, tu voudras jouer au basket cet aprèm ?

\- Le bas-ket ?

\- Ce que tu vois à la télé, c'est un sport qui s'appelle le basket. C'est ce que Kise et moi on faisait hier, expliqua le ganguro.

\- Oh oui ! Je veux, je veux ! S'entousiasma Tetsu.

\- Quand on est poli, on demande « s'il-te-plait », le réprimanda gentiment Aomine.

\- S'il-te-plait, répéta docilement Kuroko. »

Les yeux pleins d'espoirs de Tetsu le firent rire et il ébouriffa ses cheveux en acquiesçant, rendant fou de joie le petit qui sautait maintenant dans tout les sens, impatient de jouer au basket. Il eut du mal à le faire asseoir pour qu'il mange tellement il était excité, alors il se fâcha un peu et Tetsuya contenu tant bien que mal son excitation, de peur d'énerver son baby-sitter et qu'il se mette de nouveau à le détester.

L'après-midi arriva bien vite et Kuroko eut enfin droit à sa première leçon de Basket-ball. Aomine lui apprit d'abord à tenir le ballon, étant donné qu'il était trop grand pour ses petites mains. Le voir tenir son objet préféré l'adoucit immédiatement et c'est en se surprenant lui-même qu'il expliqua patiemment comment jouer au basket en utilisant des mots simples :

« … et pour lancer, tu tiens le ballon comme ça et tu vises le panier là-bas, comme ça tu as des points pour ton équipe. Et c'est l'équipe qui a le plus de points qui gagne. »

Et il joignit le geste à la parole en exécutant un tir parfait qui alla se loger directement dans le panier. La balle tomba sur le sol et Tetsu suivit des yeux les rebonds qu'elle fit avant de rouler jusqu'au mur en béton déjà craquelé par le temps.

« Encore ! s'écria-t-il. »

Aomine obéit et refit un autre tir. Tetsu courait reprendre la balle et allait la donner à son mentor, l'observant faire avec une concentration rare pour un enfant de six ans. Cela amusa Aomine qui commença à faire des dribbles compliqués, et à tirer à des distances et des positions improbables.

Voir l'émerveillement et l'admiration dans le regard de Kuroko le rendit extrêmement fière, et il retrouva le sourire à jouer au basket. Avoir l'admiration d'un tout petit, ça n'avait pas de prix. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer au basket, Tetsu buvant les paroles de Daiki, et essayant de dribbler et de tirer, sans succès.

Mais cela avait amusé énormément Aomine. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti durant ce moment avec Tetsu était vraiment incroyable et il aurait bien continué à jouer avec lui si il n'avait pas remarqué que Tetsuya tombait de fatigue, même s'il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Allez viens Tetsu, on rentre.

\- Oh déjà ?

\- Et oui, déjà. Allez bonhomme, grimpe. »

Ils firent le trajet du retour en silence, Tetsu tranquillement installé sur le dos du plus grand. L'adolescent se fit la réflexion que ce petit arrivait à le rendre docile rien qu'avec sa voix enfantine. Enfin, pas trop non plus, il restait tout de même Aomine Daiki.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Daiki ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour cuisiner quelque chose de mauvais, si bien qu'il fini par commander une nouvelle fois des pizzas. Et comme mardi, ils s'endormirent devant un film, mais cette fois-ci, nettement plus proches qu'avant.

Ce fût un claquement de porte qui réveilla Aomine en sursaut. La tête encore embrumée, il regarda néanmoins derrière le canapé et tomba nez à nez avec deux perles turquoises semblables à l'enfant qu'il gardait.

« Maman ! s'écria Tetsu en accourant vers la femme. »

Cette dernière avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres en accueillant son fils dans ses bras, l'étreignant chaleureusement. Daiki eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il réalisa que son boulot était fini, et qu'il était obligé de quitter Tetsu.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa le père.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oh oui, très bien et …

\- Moi j'veux pas que Ao-mine parte ! pleurnicha Tetsu. »

Puis il se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère et courut vers Aomine dont il enlaça fortement les jambes, de grosses larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Les parents eurent un sourire attendrissant devant ce spectacle et firent signe au jeune homme d'aller ramasser ses affaires avec leur fils. Il le souleva et monta les escaliers, l'enfant pleurant toujours dans ses bras.

« Oï Tetsu, je vais pas partir pour toujours. Et puis t'es un grand hein, les grand ça pleure pas.

\- Mais j'veux pas que tu partes, chouina Kuroko.

\- Je reviendrais te voir, et on jouera encore au basket, OK ?

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, sourit Aomine. Allez bonhomme, tu m'aides à faire mes affaires ?

\- D'accord. »

Comme convenu, le petit l'aida à ranger ses maigres affaires, s'affairant à sécher ses larmes en même temps. Aomine songea que c'était vraiment difficile de quitter ce petit bonhomme, étant donné l'attachement qui les reliait. Une fois devant les parents, il dit, gêné :

« Ahem, si vous avez … enfin, s'il faut encore garder le petit, je suis … fin, je suis là quoi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on pensera à toi. Tu pourras même repasser le voir pour simplement être avec lui, le rassura la mère.

\- Vraiment ? demandèrent Aomine et Kuroko d'une même voix, plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, ria le père. »

Tetsu sauta de joie et couru rejoindre Aomine, s'autorisant un dernier câlin avant que le basané ne parte. Un magnifique sourire avait réussi à franchir la barrière des lèvres de l'adolescent. Il pourrait revoir Tetsu quand il voulait, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir -à part se trouver un rival au basket-.

« Tu reviens vite hein ? questionna Tetsu.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'apprennes le basket, non ? »

Il lui administra un clin d'œil et Tetsu lui sourit, l'illuminant de sa lumière d'enfant innocent. Puis Aomine parti, non sans un dernier regard en arrière, agitant la main en réponse à celle de Tetsuya. Une grande amitié était née grâce à l'acceptation de sentiments nouveaux en Aomine, et il ne remerciera jamais assez ses parents de l'avoir forcé à chercher un travail.

La promesse qu'il avait faîte à Tetsu fût la seule qu'il réussi à tenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.


End file.
